


Against all

by kekec_in_rozle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, New Family, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekec_in_rozle/pseuds/kekec_in_rozle
Summary: After the end of the war between humans and supernatural a tenuous truce was forged. Talia was the Alpha of a peacefull territory and her biggest problem was Scott’s budding relationship with the Argent girl. That all changed one day when Erica drags an unconscious boy into their lives.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Stiles just wanted to cross the Hale territory so he could get as far away as possible from the sadistic Alpha pack that had kept him locked up for the past eight years. Honest! He was just trying to get from point A to point B. Sadly things were never as simple as that for him. 

…………………………………………………

Stiles stared into nothing as he treaded the invisible line that defined the Hale pack lands with a ratty sneaker. He sighed softly. He knew that the Hale had a big territory but this was getting ridiculous. 

He has been trekking the line for more than two days and there was no sign of it curving. What the hell! How much land does one pack really need? 

He was debating with himself if it was worth the trouble to just cut through, when someone on his right cleared her throat: “I hope you are not considering crossing the line without permission. That would not be a good idea.” 

“Shit!” he swore and floundered with his hands trying to keep the balance and not end up face first on the floor like an idiot. It took him a second to find the owner of the voice and whoa … his sight ended on a blond bombshell all curves and sassy attitude – he could just see the sassiness pouring out of her. Then his gaze moved 2 centimeters to the right and come face to face with a stoic expression attached to a whole lot of muscles.

The man was expressionless, but his whole stance screamed ‘MINE’ and ‘BACK OFF OR DIE’ so much that Stiles involuntarily stepped away from the blond and the line.

Jesus Crist. What the hell was wrong with him. They were werewolves, monsters, like the ones he was running away from! But it seemed like his mouth didn’t get the memo, because the next words out of him were; “Hello there, Goddess of beauty and hello very muscular person that the Goddess is obviously dating.”

The blond snorted while muscle guy frowned. 

“Cute, little one, but not enough to get you out of this situation.”

Stiles swallowed nervously. “I can be cutter.” 

There was a warning growl from the guy. “Or not. Can I ask you what situation you are referring too? I am unaware of breaking any rules.”

“Maybe not yet, but you were considering passing through without the Alpha’s permission. That is a very severe breach of the law and punished severely.”

Stiles gasped in indignation despite his rising fear, “What the hell …. You can’t judge me like that, you don’t even know me!”

“Oh I know enough! We have been following you for the past two days, it wasn’t a question of if but when you were going to cross the line. From my point of view I did you a favor!”

“Oh please… as if a Were would ever do a favor for a human!”

Now he was met with double warning growls. Way to go Stiles!

“Look I am not going to cross the stupid line! I’m just going to go around it and then cross to the Argent territory.”

The blond werewolf just looked at him, then snorted and started laughing. Which – what the fuck. 

“You can’t go around.” spoke the guy for the first time, “There are mountains all around Argent territory and the only way through is this valley.”

“So? I can always climb the mountain. It’s not a big deal; just point me in the right direction.”

“Oh honey, you will never make it. The weather up there is unpredictable and cold. You will freeze to death if you don’t fall in a precipice before that, just petition our Alpha for safe passage and you will be on your way in no time.”

“How quaint. The humans imprisoned in a cage and the wolves guarding the only way out.”

“How dare you!” roared the blond, taking a step toward him. “We are protecting them – protecting you!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever lets you sleep at night.” scoffed Stiles, retreating. He had almost forgotten that while he cannot cross the boundary into Hale territory, he was standing on free land and the wolves could easily maul him if they wanted.

“Look, I am sorry if I offended you, but I really have to go. Can you show me the fasted way to the mountains?” 

“You will never make it. Even wolves tend to avoid the mountains this time a year,” said the silent one.

“Well not your problem now, is it?” 

Muscle man sighed, picked up a stick and made an arc in the dirt. 

“We are here,” he pointed, making a cross with the stick. “If you follow the territory line west you will encounter a river after seven hours of brisk walk.” He make some squiggly lines. “From there…”

Stiles stepped closer to better look at the picture, when the blond jumped toward him, wolfing out. His instinct took over and he moved backward to escape the treat only to collide full force with a tree. The barely scabbed welts on his back flared up and the pain coupled with exhaustion and hunger caused him to lose consciousness and to fell forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Boyd looked at his better half and sighed tiredly, “Erica….”

“Well, this works too,” said Erica as she took the hand that fell over the boundary line and hoisted the boys body over her shoulders.

“Erica…” tried Boyd again.

“What!? You saw just as I did that he crossed the line,” pouted Erica. 

“Technically. And with a big help from your side.”

“It is not my place to judge. I have a duty to report every breach of the boundary to my Alpha. Besides, you heard him talk. He could be a spy for the revolutionary faction.”

Boyd snorted. “And the fact that he would have never survived the mountains, if he even made it there, had nothing to do with it?”

“Shut up and walk. I would like to get home before he wakes up. I got a felling he is going to be a handful.”

Boyd just snorted.

===============================================


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Talia Hale was having a very stressful day. As if the day-to-day administration of the pack wasn’t enough now there was the Romeo and Juliet situation with the youngest Argent girl and one of her betas. 

She wanted to scream. It was like watching the Kate situation all over again. Although, she must admit, that Allison did not look like the raving psycho her aunt was. So fingers crossed. 

There was a knock on the door and she groaned internally as she felt her middle children on the other side of the door. This could only mean more trouble. She swears that if werewolves were able to get headaches she would have one the size of Texas right now.

Nonetheless, she was the Alpha. It was her duty to serve the pack. “Come in.”

One looked at Laura gleeful expression and the more-than-usual pronounced scowl his son was wearing told her that whatever this was she was not going to like it. “Yes?”

“Erica and Boyd returned from border patrol,” said Laura, practically bouncing on her feet, barely able to contain her excitement.

Erica was one of the latter additions to her pack. She just showed up one day and demanded to see the Alpha. Talia had liked her brazenness and decided see what the human girl from the Argent territory wants with her.

To say that she was shocked when the barely 16 years old girl demanded to be turned, would be an understatement. The war that split the earth population into the human and supernatural faction made people mistrustful and afraid of the others. It was true that in the last couple of years, after Chris Argent took the reins of the family, the situation improved drastically, but there was still this notion that Sups and Normals don’t mix well. 

After hearing the girl’s plea, she contacted Chris and together they worked out an agreement that would satisfy them all. Erica didn’t have any immediate family so that made thing run much more smoothly. 

After only a month of negotiations, a contract was drawn and Erica received the bite, becoming officially a member of the Hale pack. 

Sadly, it was not quick enough. Since Allison Argent was to be the next leader of the Argent family, Chris insisted that she be present during the negotiations. Thus the Romeo and Juliet problem was born. One shared look between Allison and Scott was enough to made them fall madly in love.

She just hoped that once they broke up – as teenagers often do – the fall out won’t be to devastating for the peace between their groups. They have been officially dating for the past year and a half before the first cracks started to show. Most of them courtesy of one Isaak Lahey. Who, came to think of it, was also connected to Erica.

One day she just showed up in her office (again) with a tall and pale werewolf in tow. She explained the situation, how his father and Alpha was abusive toward him and nobody dared to step in because everyone in the pack was afraid of him. How he beats him up, humiliates him and locks him in a cage full of wolfsbane. At the end of the story Talia couldn’t do anything more than contact the Lahey pack and petition for Isaak to join them. It was a lengthy and fierce negotiation, but at the end of it the Hale pack had a new pack member and the Lahey had some new territory to add to their pack land. 

She was almost afraid to ask, so she just lifted an eyebrow instead.

“We have a new guest,” smiled Laura.

“A new guest?” she inquired. Laura was having too much fun with this. She must remember to put her on babysitting duty.

“Yes,” the little shit just responded, smiling wider. 

“She bought someone back from her patrol - a human stray – the same that had been walking our line for the last couple of days,” sighed Derek, not really in the mood for her sister antics. 

“You are no fun,” pouted Laura. Derek just glared at her.

Talia massaged her temples. She can do this…. And then she had to check with Deaton if it is really impossible for werewolves to get headaches. She could swear that she just got one. “Where does this stray come from?”

“We don’t know,” shrugged Laura.

“How can you not know?” frowned Talia. “Didn’t you ask him?”

And just like that, all the mirth was gone from Laura’s face. That was not good.

“We can’t. He has been unconscious since she brought him here. We put him in the holding room; Deaton is with him right now.” 

“Do we know why he wouldn’t wake up?” 

Taking the mantle from his sister Derek explained, “He was hurt - I could smell blood on him – and was running a fever. His temperature was warmer than that of werewolves. He also appeared to be underweight.”

Talia drummed her fingers on the desk. “The holding room you say?”

“Yes, the nice one.”

“Very well. Derek dear, would you mind finishing sorting through the paperwork? Oh and Laura? You got transferred to baby duty. Please go release Malia for the day.”

“What! That’s so not cool,” protested Laura indignantly. “You are being petty again mom.”

“I am the Alpha dear,” smirked Talia and left the room. 

Now on to find Deaton and their guest. An easy task made that much easier by the group of people milling around the building for no apparent reason. A stranger was rare in this parts and big news.

People were discreetly eyeing her, trying to figure out what was going on and any minute now… ahh there … old lady Freson. 

“Alpha Hale what is this that I hear about a strange human in our territory? I heard that that child Reyes brought him in. That pup! Always causing trouble for our fine city.”

Talia noticed several members of the crowd edging closer, eager to heat her replay. 

“Mrs. Freson, Erica found a heavily wounded person on the outskirts of our territory and decided to lend him a hand. A very generous gesture if you ask me,” she smiled her most sincere smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to check on our guest.”

============================================


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The holding cells were divided into two separate, very different, parts. The lower, underground part, hosted the dungeon were the most dangerous or violent criminals used to be held. It was completely cut off from the building save for one very narrow and supposedly heavily guarded passageway. These days the dungeon remained mostly empty, hosting drunk werewolves or young bitten wolfs on their first full moon.

 

Above the dungeons was a two-store building, constructed with solid stones and bars on the windows. It served primary for two purposes – as holding cells for wolfs that broke a serious pack rule and apartments for people coming from the outside – before they were wetted and deemed not dangerous. 

 

The apartments were small but cozy complete with bathroom, kitchenette, living room and bedroom. They offered everything one could need without being to opulent. 

 

Talia marched to the one with a guard posted outside and waited for him to open the door. As soon as she entered, her eyes fell on the couch where Erica and Boyd were cuddling and knew immediately that something was wrong. Werewolves were naturally tactile creatures and sought contact with other people instinctively, but what she saw on the couch was not that. The two were clinging to each other, seeking comfort and reassurance. She could feel it as soon as she crossed the threshold without having to see Erica’s puffy eyes or Boyd’s closed off expression. Sighing, she approached them. 

 

Boyd was the first one to notice her and nudged Erica lightly to get her attention. They started to disentangle from one another when Talia waved them off. If her pups needed comfort, she was not going to be the one to take it away.

 

She sat opposite to the couple and gave them some time to collect themselves before beginning with her questioning. The story, even if she suspected lightly edited, was predictable. After having followed the boy for a whole day, Erica got tired of waiting for the boy to make the first move and approached him. After a quick exchange, the boy startled and jumped back, hitting his back against a tree and losing consciousness. Talia was tempted to ask what startled him but decided against it, since she could formulate a decent guess from Erica’s guilty face. 

 

She was about to ask about the medical examination, when Deaton walked out of the bedroom, face pale and grim. The doctor have lived through the horror that was the front line so it took a lot to shake him. From his reaction, Talia knew that the news was not good.

 

He nodded in acknowledgment to the Alpha before turning toward the two youngsters. “Erica, Boyd, you had a rough couple of hours. Why don’t you retire for the night?”

 

“But…” Erica tried to protest only to be stopped by Boyd. “Let’s go. We could use some sleep, so we can come back first thing in the morning to check on him.” She pouted but let Boyd drag her away with minimal fuss.

 

Once they were alone in the soundproof room, Deaton went to the kitchenette and put on the cattle for the tee. They remained in silence until the tee was done and they were both comfortably seated with a steaming cup in their hands. 

 

“So, how bad is it?” Talia finally asked.

 

“His injuries are not very serious. My main concern is the infection in some of the wounds. I treated them with a combination of disinfectant and antibiotics – now all we have to do is wait and see if he gets better.”

 

“And…” 

 

When Deaton continued to stare at his tee in silence she pushed, “I highly doubt that a simple infected wound would cause Erica to cry and Boyd to hug her like he never wanted to let her go.”

 

Deaton staled, circling the tee in his cup, before sighing and depositing it on the coffee table. “The boy was severely abused. The wounds on his back are actually whip marks that broke the skin.”

 

Talia hissed. One of the thing that she despised the most was the mistreatment of children.   
For a moment, she lost control of herself causing the cup in her hand to explode. Deaton stood up to fetch her a cloth but she stopped him, wanting to hear all of it. 

 

“There were other marks on him, older ones. I would estimate that the abuse was going on for quite some time.”

 

“How long?” asked Talia with a low and angry growl.

 

Deaton sighed again, rubbing his hands against his pant legs, as if doing so he could wash away the horrors that he uncovered. “I would estimate years. On top of his back showing traces of brutal whippings, when I did a spell to see any hidden injuries I discovered several fractures. The bones also told me that he was starved to the point that it interfered with his development.”

“That means that the abuse started when he was only a kid.” 

 

“Comparing his bones growth I would estimate that his food intake dropped significantly around his tenth birthday.” At this point Deaton paused, well aware that Talia would catch the significance of the date.

 

“Shit!” she hissed and started pacing. “Does that mean…”

 

“It’s too early to tell, but all the signs point that way. Including his current age that appears to be around eighteen.”

 

Talia shook her head. “Well, Erica sure can pick them. Is there anything else I should know?”

 

When Deaton didn’t answer her immediately, her stomach dropped. “Deaton?”

 

“There are signs of recent sexual activity. They pointed to a nonconsensual encounter or at the very list a very violent one.”

 

Talia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, stifling down the howl that was building inside her. When she was reasonably sure that she was not going to lose control she turned to Deaton. “How long before he waked up?”

 

“Half a day. A lot depends on how he reacts to the medicine.”

 

“Good. Call me as soon as he regains consciousness. In the meantime, make sure that he is never alone – you and Melissa take turns. I want to keep this under wraps for now.”

 

“What about Erika and Boyd?”

 

“I will stop at their place on the way to the office. Keep me informed!”

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Deaton nodded and watched her march out of the apartment with worry. This had the potential to turn into a very explosive situation. He just hoped that it won’t start a war.


End file.
